


Asylum

by Fififjonka



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Citadel is taken again and before she herself is captured too, Furiosa sends an ally to search for Max. While she is being tortured, Capable is desperately trying to find Max and get him to help them. But to her surprise he is not alone. And the time is running too fast for Furiosa. A lot of blood and swearing. Furiosa/Max, Capable/Nux. Read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dove

The screaming was getting louder, shattering against the walls, breaking against the stones like glass. It was coming through the tunnels, filling the stiff air, louder than the rattling of the chains wrapped around the pale arms and legs. Blood drops were falling to the pond of sweat and condensed water formed on the ground, down the dirty skin, dripping from the toes.

“Where has she gone?”

The screaming would not stop, changing to a nearly animal-like howl.

_“Where has she gone?”_

The screaming stopped abruptly, the chains clicking quietly as the prisoner was hanging limply in them with the head fallen on the chest.

“She won’t speak,” Qyh said and lowered the blow torch he held in his deformed, twisted hand.

“Wake her up,” Guaneus said. Qyh took a metal bucket and splashed the muddy water over her face. She gasped for air, her eyelids trembling. Guaneus grabbed her chin and lifter her head up, almost touching her with his tongue.

“What do you think that I won’t make you speak, bitch? I know how to treat scum like you.”

Guaneus looked up.

“You’ve already lost an arm. Do you want me to burn away the other too?”

He punched her face before she could spit at him, grunting at the teeth falling on the ground.

“You won’t need it anymore.”

Gesturing to Qyh he stepped aside, a smirk revealing his teeth appearing on his lips when the screaming filled the cave again, echoing around, intensified by the stone walls. Guaneus crossed his arms on his chest, the smirk on his face getting wider as the screaming was getting stronger.

That bitch! He had longed to do that to her from the very beginning. He had known from the first look she would be troubles. Unlike the others she had always been suspicious about him, despite all his trying and pretending. Everybody else got the bait except her.

But at this point, it did not matter. After she speaks, he will deal with her. There was only one thing he would do to such trash.

Guaneus clicked his tongue with annoyance when she fainted again. He shot Qyh a glare, the white-skinned servant grinning at her helpless form.

“Wake her up again and continue,” Guaneus ordered. “Call for me when she speaks.”

Qyh nodded, taking the bucket again. Guaneus regarded her once more before taking his leave.

She truly was persistent as he had guessed. Persistent little bitch. But nobody could endure such suffering for long.

And he would make her suffer a lot.

Guaneus frowned slightly, walking through the tunnel to the bridge leading to the first tower, his new residence. Lucky for him, the disgusting stench of Immortan Joe’s had already been aired out.

He looked down from the hole in the third tower, the people small and insignificant like ants. That was his precious cattle. He did not feel threatened by any of them, they were blind and naïve like sheep. There was nothing that could endanger him – now when he had finally taken the Citadel and he had taken in for good. His power was greater than Immortan Joe’s had ever been.

And yet somewhere deep in his mind he was worried. The stupid girl that had escaped, the _red-head_ he had been tempted to keep solely for himself.

She was undoubtedly sent, sent by the filthy bitch. Like a white dove trying to find the green land, trying to find some hope.

The echo of screaming caught up with him as he stepped on the bridge, frowns still on his forehead.

Sent for whom?

* * *

 

The night air was freezing as opposite to the burning thick air of day. It was hitting her face, cooling down her burning skin. She had been racing through the darkness of the wasteland day and night. Her white-knuckled fists were clutching the handlebars tightly, her eyes behind the protective glasses narrowed. A lot of time had passed since she had escaped but her heart had still been beating in panic.

She could not believe she had actually managed to slip around the guards unseen. But being lucky was the only hope. She had to try nevertheless.

Shaking her head slightly she tried to supress the thoughts about Furiosa. They had caught her by this time; they had been going for her a few minutes before Capable had escaped. She shivered every time she imagined what they would do to her.

_“The settlements are called Asylum, hidden in a red valley. A man who came from there said there was a rogue for hire, a loner, driving a black Camaro. If you go as fast as you can, you can get there in seven days. Find him, Capable, tell him what’s happening here.”_

_Furiosa looked her in the eyes._

_“But why him, what if he –“_

_“There’s nobody else. It’s the only hope.”_

Capable could still hear the urge in Furiosa’s voice, the firm look of her eyes.

_The only hope._

How could one man help them? Why had Furiosa trusted in him so much? And why did she think he would want to help them in the first place? He wanted to go his own way, did he not?

_The only hope._

Capable shook her head again. It all seemed to happen so fast. She had not even noticed something wrong. They all were aware the Citadel could have been drawing the unwanted attention of others for its water and fertility but it was also well protected, guarded.

And they invited the enemy in …

Guaneus and his men, wanderers from the desert. Fifteen or twenty, dirty and exhausted, pleading… They claimed they had only prayed for a place to live. They swore their hearts to the Citadel, they swore to protect it and its people with their lives.

Lies…

And they let them in. They let Guaneus walk among them like one of their own. She had heard him herself many times, speaking to the poor, joking with them. The tall, handsome leader with eyes black like a starless night. Such a strong and kind man, speaking highly about all those living in the Citadel, expressing his admiration of Imperator Furiosa and the events leading to the death of Immortan Joe.

They had killed one tyrant and raised another and much, much worse…  But nobody could have guessed…

Nobody but Furiosa, she had never really trusted him. Albeit not even she knew what Guaneus had really planned, something so hideous, so disgusting…

Capable felt vaguely sick when thinking of it. All the people, going for slaughter with trusting smiles on their faces, like calves.

Capable stopped the motorbike and took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder quickly. She saw no dust in the air and assumed she had not been followed. Or her pursuers hopefully went in the wrong direction.

She rubbed her eyes and temples, forcing her heart to calm down. She remembered Nux. She missed him a lot, not enough time had passed to help her forget. If he lived, he would go with her; she would not have to go alone…

“Stop it,” she whispered to herself. She could not allow herself to panic so much. Time meant everything.

Capable put the protective glasses back on and started up the engine, the motorbike roaring into the silence of the night.

_“You must find him. It’s the only hope.”_

* * *

 

_“See… you murderer… you traitor…”_

_“Failure…”_

_The hissing of hundreds of rattlesnakes, piercing through his head._

_“See… You let me die… You killed me…“_

_“You killed me, dad…”_

_Small fingers scratching on metal, breaking nails, blood drops falling to the dust._

_“Wake up, dad…”_

_A little hand brushing over his cheek, the touch of a burning torch eating him alive._

_“Wake up and see…”_

_She stared right at him, her eyes freezing him with the eternal blame written in them, drowning him._

_“See!”_

His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, his heart beating fast in his throat. He felt blood at the back of his mouth and licked his dry lips. He bowed with a groan, ignoring the ache of the stiff neck, running a hand over his face. Another night, another nightmare.

How come they were still so vivid, even after so many years? The smell of his daughter’s hair, the warmness of her little hand… Would they never stop?

Tired, he rubbed his eyes and lifted them to the sky. It was black and calm, with millions of stars, covering the wasteland like a pall of silence. He wondered how odd it was to see the same beautiful night sky even after the world had fallen and perished into dust and dirt. It was giving the false feeling everything was fine, the illusion a good _old_ day was coming.

_“What is beyond all the shiny stars, dad?”_

She gave him the childish look of innocence and curiosity, pointing her chubby finger at the sky. Sometimes he wanted to believe _they_ were behind the stars, looking at him, a desperate attempt of his brain to lessen his isolation. This loneliness. This _decay_.

A muffled sound on his right pulled him back to the present. He looked at his companion who was lying motionless on the ground, covered in rags and dirt. It was the first time he had made a sound, a sign he was actually really alive. When he had found him he thought he had been dead. It was a miracle there was still some life in him left, albeit feeble.

But now there was the question what to do with him, which was something he had not asked himself before. He was not sure why he had taken him away with him in the first place. It was almost like some kind of a short, his body taking over his reason.

He sighed heavily and lay down with arms under his head, staring at the sky.

_“Why didn’t you help me, dad?”_


	2. Dragon's Mouth

The crowd that cheered below was screaming just the one name, over and over again.

_“Guaneus!”_

And he was not standing above waving, he was walking among them, shaking their hands, smiling at them. Water for everyone, food for everyone, home for everyone!

_“Guaneus, saviour!”_

He looked up to the hole of the first tower, where the three remaining Immortan Joe’s wives were standing. He could read in their faces confusion. Why would Cabable and Furiosa desert to the wasteland all of the sudden? He did his best to reassure them the Citadel would take them back immediately if they returned.

Perhaps they went to visit a friend?

But the wives did not tell him anything about any allies Furiosa could have had and Guaneus did not want to make them more suspicious with asking. Hurting the wives had never been his plan, they were too loved by the crowd. He wanted only Capable but the foolish red-head had to flee. Abandon her _sisters_. They would never find out where Furiosa had been held and as for Capable, Guaneus doubted she would ever return. Wasteland was deadly for strong men, a girl like her on her own was beyond hope.

_Am I trying to calm down myself?_

Guaneus shook his head, putting the smile back on his face. He was sick of touching the trash but it was necessary and he would do it almost every day, albeit he grew more and more irritated by the stupid stories people were constantly telling him. Like he cared. He had to look like he did, though. Immortan Joe was stupid. Open tyranny would always be weak. There were other ways how to enslave people. Ways that had gained him sympathy and adoration… and loyalty.

He stopped, looking at a young boy. Ten years old, most probably. He seemed surprisingly healthy, with no deformities, no mutations.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Zero, my lord!”

Guaneus nodded. When he finished the tour he stopped by one of his officers.

“Zero,” Guaneus said. “I want this boy in the section two.”

The officer nodded and Guaneus left, going for the lift to the first tower. The three wives were waiting for him in the Morning room. Toast and Cheeda stood up when he came but Dag stayed sitting, cradling her new-born daughter Unna in her arms.  

“We thought you could send someone to look for them,” Cheeda blurted up. Guaneus looked over Toast and Dag. He did not like the look Toast was giving him. Suspicious… No, he would have to play along for some more time, although he wished nothing else than to fuck each one of them, right there. Spoiled brats, he had his ways to teach them…

“I’m sorry,” he said and gave a small, hopefully concerned smile, “but I can’t endanger my men like that. We have no idea where they’ve gone.”

He approached Dag. Unna gave him a toothless smile.

He thought if she would have the same long legs and raspy voice like her mother, the same ass he would grab and fuck to make her scream.

“We can only hope they’ll return soon,” Guaneus said, stroking Unna’s blonde hair.

* * *

 

So he was officially a Samaritan, driving along the world saving the poor and weak. He, the nut-case. Maybe he was getting old.

He had not still decided what to do with his new _gift_ but there was no need to rush, his companion did not seem to wake up anytime soon.

Max grunted and got up, noticing something upon the horizon. Wind, perhaps…

He would have to stay in Asylum longer than he thought but he did not really mind. He helped a few people for guzzoline and some food and they surprisingly seemed to like him. And the place was not more bizarre than any other, maybe it was even sympathetic in its own bizarre way.

Max walked back to the shadows of the rocks, the afternoon sun was prickly, making his eyes hurt. He leaned against the big stones and looked at the curled form on the ground by his feet. So he got himself a side-kick. Wonderful, he thought to himself with frowned eyebrows. Now he only needed a damsel in distress.

_Furiosa…_

He grunted with bitter amusement. What an inappropriate adept for a damsel in distress. She was tougher than many men he had killed.

Was she happy in the Citadel? He could see her walking among the green plants and crops in the heights, advising wisely to the young widows of Immortan Joe, maybe even re-growing her hair. Dirty blond, not too long, just enough to run fingers through. She would look good in the same dress the widows were wearing too, he bet she had wonderful legs…

Max paused in his thoughts. Now he was being sentimental. He was evidently suffering from the lack of a woman. That was most probably the reason he took _him_. He wanted a pet.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t…!”

Max raised an eyebrow. Obviously he was not the only one having nightmares. There was some kind of relief in the fact.

“Don’t!”

His voice was angry and firm, the only thing not weak. Max crouched beside him. He was skinnier than he remembered him and there were some new scars on his white skin but the feeble jerking of his thin limbs meant he had still been holding on.

Max put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. He stiffened and his eyes opened partially, roving over his face unfocused.

“Calm down,” Max said and it sounded like an order. The worst nanny ever walking the earth.

Slowly, his eyes were losing their glassy curtain and were widening in shock. His mouth cracked open but he made no sound. He lifted his hand, pointing a finger at him.

“You?” he breathed out inaudibly and Max nodded, not really sure what to do else.

“How?”

“I heard about a guy who got himself a white _buddy_.”

 _Slave_ was the right word. This guy was planning to eat him once he was no longer able to work.

He was staring at Max in utter disbelief and Max wondered if he thought he was still dreaming.

The boy somehow managed to untangle himself from the rags and he spread his arms, hanging himself around Max’s neck like a fish on a hook. He did not say anything but Max felt him tremble.

“OK,” he said then, unwrapping his arms and easing him back down. He kept staring at him with the same bewilderment, only this time with tears glimmering in his eyes. He noticed the small tube injected in his arm. Max shook his head.

“Gave you some of mine,” he explained the unnecessary. He seemed to be going around giving his blood to everyone.

The boy’s eye-lids shivered as he opened his mouth, trying to speak up.

“You…?” he repeated and his head fell on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest raising and falling regularly. Max lifted an eyebrow. At least he was not garrulous.

* * *

 

The red mouth of the valley was threatening to swallow her like a giant dragon Miss Giddy was telling them stories about. In the red and orange light of the sunset it appeared even more terrifying. It had the shape of a big circle and was protected by high rocks around, except for the mouth – the only entrance.

Capable was standing next to her motorbike. She felt the dust and dirt glued to her skin and she longed for a sip of water. But her supplies were limited and she wanted to keep them for the real time of need.

This is it… The _Asylum…_

She approached the gate, her heart threatening to jump out from her throat. She looked up at the sun going down. She wanted it to stay, she feared the dark.

“Stop!”

Capable froze where she stood, her sweating fingers slipping off the handlebars. Out of nowhere a figure appeared, wearing ragged clothes and a mask, holding a gun in the hand.

“What do you want?”

“I… came to look for a man,” Capable stuttered. “His name is –“

“I don’t care,” the guard snapped at her and Capable gulped.

_“Give them this to let you through…”_

“Wait, wait…” Capable muttered, rummaging in her bags. She took the three bottles out and rushed to the ragged man, handing them to him.

“Here, take it. It’s fresh.”

The guard took it, opening the bottle and tasting it. His eyes in the mask went wide.

“Mother’s milk,” he uttered, fascinated and gestured her to come in. Capable took her motorcycle, driving slowly inside.

She had never seen something like that. It looked like houses, made of old bodywork and rags, the place eerie like a different realm, with dark shadowed ghost-like figures walking out of their shelters, staring at her with burning eyes.

Cold sweat exuded on her forehead and neck and goose bumps ran down her spine.

“Do you know a man named Max?”

Her voice sounded strange and unfamiliar to her. There was no response, only the ringing silence and the look of tens of red eyes.

“I’m sorry, don’t you know a man with the name Max?”

Capable knew she would not try to ask again. Their silence and glaring was making her legs weak. Max had probably left this place long time ago. Now they would capture her, enslave her, rape her…

What was she thinking going there alone? How could Furiosa think this would work?

_“Find him, it’s the only hope.”_

Furiosa…

Capable jerked, looking over her shoulder. In the darkness and stirred up dust she noticed three tall figures. A stab of pain ran through her chest. She got on the motorcycle quickly, starting the engine with trembling fingers.

“Wow, wow, wow, little girl…”

The voice of a beast. A fourth man appeared by her side and took the handlebars. Capable failed to pull them out of his grasp while the three other men rushed to her, grabbing her hair and tilting her head backwards.

“Bite me,” one of them growled. “I haven’t seen such a good looking bitch in ages.”

He wanted to rip her clothes but the first man punched his face.

“Fuck off, she’s mine!”

“Bullshit!”

They started fighting and Capable hoped to slip under their arms but one of them caught her by the waist, throwing her up on the motorcycle, sitting behind her.

“You bastard!”

Their screaming and shouting died out as Capable was being taken away on her own motorcycle, the engine’s roaring drowning out her frantic heartbeat. She was helpless in the man’s arms holding her tightly like in an iron vice. They drove a mile or so to a group of smaller rocks where the man stopped, getting down the bike. Capable slipped her hand to her robes, wrapping her fingers around her knife. She charged at him but he easily deflected her arm. Capable cried out, giving him a fierce look.

His eyes flashed. Was that mockery she saw in them? Or amusement?

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he grunted, walking away. Capable frowned, breathing heavily. She noticed a big black car standing nearby. She looked at the man again. Slowly he pulled the mask down.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, wiping the sand off his eyebrows and face.

“Max…”

Capable rushed to him, taking his arm and ignoring the glare he shot her.

“You must go with me! Guaneus has taken the Citadel, he’s going to slaughter them all, he’s captured her and I don’t know how long she can last! Get in the car and go, _now_!”

A small smirk formed on Max’s lips.

“Slowly, girl,” he murmured and got himself out of her grasp, sliding down on the ground and leaning against the rock. He crossed his arms on his chest and Capable took a deep breath to continue persuading him but something else got her attention. A movement on her right, in the pile of rags.

It moved again and Capable gave Max a look. He did not say anything, the bitter smirk still on his lips.

“The damsel in distress,” he remarked almost inaudibly.

“What?” Capable asked, not really listening to him, though. She was watching the rags, feeling the fear building up in her again. She clasped the knife in her hand, taking one of the rags into the tips of her fingers and quickly, she pulled it aside.

Breath got stuck in her throat.

_Impossible…_

She dropped the knife, kneeling on the ground. Reaching her shaky hand she touched his head lightly.

With shivering in her stomach she remembered the smooth skin on his skull.

“Nux…”

He stirred in his feverish sleep, looking at her with half-lidded eyes, trying to focus on her face. Bit by bit the recognition was spreading over his exhausted, pallid features. His mouth opened and a whispered word came out.

“You…?”

Capable watched him close his eyes again, lifting her eyes up to Max. To her greatest surprise he was chuckling silently.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “He keeps saying that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, another one, hope you liked, thanks for reading and comment, please!


	3. Vixen

Guaneus closed the gate of the _Slaughterhouse_ , gladly leaving the terrible stench making him squint. There was a big delivery the next day. Guzzoline and bullets for his precious goods.

He had built a perfect system. He closed the gates of the Citadel, to make it _safe for everyone_. He promised them home. He would personally supervise each person was given enough crops and water to show his deep care. He made them believe in it. Because he knew that they would not notice…

Disappearances.

The old, the weak, the sick. Why should they pay any attention to them anyway? Weren’t they the weak point after all? And they thought _sorting_ was a good thing. All had to contribute but in accordance to their dispositions, of course.

He was happy for every new child, having his men inspect all new-borns to estimate to which section put them later.

Guaneus allowed himself a little smile.

Perfect system.

On the way to his quarters he stopped in the Chamber, although Qyh was informing him every day.

_“Not a single word, my lord.”_

Guaneus would never accept he was not able to break her. It only needed more time.

_That one-armed bitch!_

“She wants to be killed,” Qyh said with his slobbery voice. Guaneus felt the bitter taste of disgust at the back of his tongue.

So she would rather die than speak?

“Move,” he ordered Qyh, walking closer, watching the helpless form hanging in the chains. He shot Qyh a glare. The servant was licking his cracked lips, a lustful grin on his face, his spine like a dorsal fin of a white shark. His children would be deformed.

But Guaneus had use for everyone.

“I can guarantee your suffering will have no end,” he uttered, only his determination to fulfil his statement greater than his loathing. Women like that thought they were something more. Stronger, independent, clever – whatever. But that was only an illusion, just like the world of happiness he had created behind the gates of the Citadel.

He would make sure to take the illusion away.

* * *

 

Every day he believed he would not be able to lift the rocks any longer. His muscles were burning. Lava was running in his veins. His head was heavy and he was just expecting it to break open any second.

“Move!”

The well-aimed kick sent him to the dust, dirt and sand digging into his skin. He rolled over, looking at his hands. Skin was hanging from them in tatters. Blood drops were falling on the dusty ground.

When he moved, he heard the rustling chain on his feet.

Was that how he was going to die?

He got up to avoid further kicking. He wished he died in the car crash.

_She witnessed me…_

Grabbing the stone again, he tried to lift it up. Nothing happened. With a strange feeling of relief he realized the day had come.

“What the fuck did I say?”

A few more kicks and punches but he almost did not feel it at all. He was spread on the ground, helpless, not able to move a single muscle.

“Shit!”

The spit missed his face by an inch. He felt someone’s rough hands on him and saw a stone above.

He wanted to crash his head with a stone?

Somehow he managed to crack a weak smile. He was glad nobody witnessed that.

The cry cut through the hot stiff air. Nux stirred. Was it his cry? He could not tell.

The stone fell on the ground next to him but Nux could not say if it hit him or not.

A shadow spread above him, shielding the sun.

_“Long time no see…”_

The growl of a beast…

Nux put the rest of his strength to lifting his eyes up. What he saw assured him he must have died.

“What the fuck you’re doing here?” the voice grunted.

“You’re supposed to be dead, boy.”

Nux thought the voice was right. His left eyebrow went slightly up when he was lifted from the ground and taken away. He was watching his own arms, dangling hopelessly like two dead snakes. He would laugh if he had the strength to do it.

But he felt more like the sand around than a human being. All his life juice was sucked away.

“Hope it’s comfy,” was heard above him while he was thrown into a car.

“You better hold on something,” the voice said and the door shut close. Nux finally managed to smirk and slipped down the seats on the floor.

* * *

 

“Your plan is shit.”

Max grunted, arms crossed on his chest. The silver moonlight was casting shadows over his face. It was silent around except for the almost inaudible muffled groans from the rags Nux was laying in.

“It’s not even a plan,” Max added. “You think we just burst inside and renew the peace or whatever?”

He shook his head with a snort.

“Bullshit.”

Capable was watching him, resting on the ground next to Nux. She held her hand on Nux’s feverish shoulder, feeling his hot blood running in his veins.

“We can try to get in at night.”

“Suicide,” Max said with a crooked smirk.

“What do you suggest then?” she asked.

“Don’t do it,” Max said. The smirk was still on his face, revealing his teeth. His eyes were dark, the moonlight reflecting in them feebly.

“He’ll kill her,” Capable said, not even trying to hold her temperature down anymore. She noticed Max’s eyes darkened even more.

“He’ll torture her to death,” she continued, her voice quiet and shaky.

“I came here for you to help _her_.”

“We can’t do nothing,” Max growled silently. “Forget it.”

“Bastard,” Capable uttered, ignoring the dangerous flash of his eyes. Albeit fear was still holding her in its grasp, her anger seemed to be much stronger.

“Do you known what he’ll do to her?”

His flat expression did not give anything away but Capable saw his right hand clutching into a fist.

“He’ll burn her, flog her, beat her, _rape_ her…”

She paused, catching her breath. She felt sick when thinking of it. She closed her eyes for a second, seeing her face right in front of her.

_Furiosa, hold on…_

She looked back at Max, whose muscular silhouette was staying motionless in the shadows of the rocks. He reminded of a beast waiting to attack.

“And you’ll leave her to die. Just like you’ve already let _them_.”

In the following second Capable was pinned to the rock behind her, with Max’s tall, heavy body crushing her like a giant stone. It kicked the air out of her lungs and she gasped, looking into his face only an inch from hers.

“You don’t speak of them,” he said through gritted teeth. Capable did not fight back, she only managed to take a breath.

“Still better if you try than if you don’t do anything,” she muttered with her throat tight. Max kept staring at her, his eyes roving over her face. Capable tried to see through his eyes and she thought she saw confusion in them.

“You want to add another nightmare?” she asked. Max blinked. He opened his mouth to speak but did not say anything. He regarded her with a cold look before withdrawing and stepping aside.

“She said you are the only hope,” Capable said, rubbing the wrist he was holding.

“She trusts only you.”

Max shook his head and looked away, running a hand through his hair. He stayed standing like that, still like a statue made of sandstone. Capable could almost see his whirling thoughts. He moaned, the sound a combination of annoyance and capitulation. But Capable could translate it to words quite well.

_Yes._

She felt the burden on her shoulders lifting and she slowly relaxed and took a deep breath.

“We need to get moving,” she said, standing up. “We need to go right now.”

“Right now,” Max said, turning at her with his eyes flashing, “we need a plan, _vixen_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked and please, comment!


	4. Plan

Nux was watching the starry night with his mouth slightly opened. He still did not decide whether he believed he had been in Valhalla or somehow stayed on Earth. But whatever it was he enjoyed the silent, peaceful moment. The universe was embracing him, he felt like the stars were filling his head and mind with their beautiful fragile white light and were whispering to him soothingly.

“I think that’s enough.”

Nux stirred, turning after the soft voice. He remembered the voice. It spoke to him from his dreams, followed by weak scent of sweetness and fire.

He lowered his eyes to his arm, where he felt a painful sting. He saw a few black blood drops, dripping to the dust. His memory was slowly coming back to him. He recalled being saved by someone he knew and he recalled seeing the most beautiful face he could think of, floating in mid-air in front of him.

“Hey kid, you up to sit?”

It took Nux a few seconds to understand the question was for him. He shook his head, focusing in the shadowy darkness, dispelling the images of red hair. Finally he could see a man sitting in front of him, leaning against the bumper of a black car with his arms crossed on his chest.

“I take it as yes,” the man continued, got up and approached him, grabbing his both arms and pulling him up, propping him against a stone and making him feel like a rag doll not able to move. As Nux could have a better look into the other man’s face, he finally realized it was Max.

“You?”

“Oh, enough with that!” Max grunted, annoyed.

“How are you feeling?”

It was the other voice, the soft one. Nux looked to his left and felt his heart shiver and then beat much faster. It was her… The angel of his dreams.

She was sitting there with a small smile on her lips, the fierce red hair moving slowly in the gentle night breeze, her bright green eyes watching him with concern.

“Hi,” she said to the silence. Nux continued gazing at her, longing to touch her to ensure she was real. With utmost strength he stretched an arm and touched her cheek weakly, feeling her warm skin and her blood pulsing under it. It was like a bolt of energy running through his chest.

A bitter chuckle interrupted the moment and they both looked at Max, who was sitting back by the car, shaking his head.

“That’s really sweet,” he uttered. “But we need to talk.”

Like in a daydream Nux listened to Capable’s story. As much as he had felt weak and fragile only a moment ago, he could feel the determination building up inside him and he even managed to lean against the ground and sit up straight. Whatever he was supposed to do to help Capable and her sisters, he was about to do it right away.

“We must get her out,” he said. “Now.”

“Okay,” Max said. “But we need you to get well.”

Nux shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

Max laughed briefly.

“Yeah, sure. Save your breath, kid, I mean it. Because you will go to the Citadel alone.”

Capable and Nux both stared at him.

“Do you mean you’re not coming?” Capable asked him but Max smirked.

“That would be a bad joke, now, wouldn’t it? I am coming. But I need someone more trustful. They know you worked for the Imortan Joe and will likely believe you would serve the new _bloke_ as well. You can say you were imprisoned and escaped and you will say you saw Capable. I bet this new guy will want to hear the news. And you will find Furiosa for me. I can’t just walk in and start looking for her, I’d be dead before blinking an eye. You will find her and tell me where she is, you understand? Don’t tell anybody else.”

“He can tell the wives,” Capable said. “They can help.”

“Too risky,” Max said. “If they’re not suspicious about Guaneus, they won’t think Nux is up to something and we’ll leave them at it.”

“I think Toast is suspicious,” Capable objected. “And Dag may be as well.”

“Still, don’t tell them anything,” Max said firmly. “And you must find her quickly.”

Nux nodded. He desperately wanted to start right away but with the feeling of helplessness he knew he could barely move.

“Don’t worry,” Max said like reading his thoughts. “You’ll get better soon. My blood worked for you once, it’ll work again. Just lay down and relax, let it flow.”

“Where will you be?” Nux asked.

“Close,” Max said. “As close as possible.”

“What should I tell them about Capable?”

“That you’ve seen her near the White Rocks. He’ll think she went there to contact one of the gangs living in the valley. He can send spies but it’ll take him a lot of time to get clear information she wasn’t there.”

“I understand,” Nux said, forcing himself to close his eyes but he was too upset to calm down his heart beat.

“You must be very careful,” Capable said. “If Guaneus sees trough it he’ll kill you.”

“He can try,” Nux muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

* * *

“Give me that,” Guaneus snarled, grabbing the electric baton and pressing it hard against the burned skin on the prisoner’s hip. He frowned at the screaming, ignoring the twitching body caught in a spasm of agony. He pressed the baton against his prisoner again and again until there was no screaming but muffled groans and then even the groans were silenced albeit the body was still twitching and tense. With a cry of disgust and anger he threw the baton against the wall and it broke into pieces.

“That bitch won’t say a fucking word,” he uttered, more to himself. He looked at Qyh.

“Do whatever you want with her, she’s yours,” he said. “But bear in mind she must not leave this place alive!”

Qyh nodded quickly, looking at the figure hanging in the chains unconscious, his red tongue licking his lower lip. His deformed face seemed even more repulsive to Guaneus and he had to leave before kicking the life out of the bitch. He rushed to his chambers, stopping at the corridor leading to the wives’ chambers.

“Furiosa wouldn’t just leave…”

“But why would she run away? And why would she take Capable with her?”

“Why wouldn’t she tell us something?”

“Perhaps she was afraid…”

“Of whom?”

“Of _him_ …”

Guaneus froze where he stood. The last thing he needed was to have the wives plotting against him. He was thinking quickly. He must stop it in the beginning.

To make them aware of him he walked very loudly to their chambers. They cut the talking immediately but could not hide the looks in their faces. Guaneus resisted the urge to punch them.

“I have news about Furiosa,” he said and the three women let go of the suspiciousness, the three pairs of eyes focusing on him hungrily.

“What’s with her? Where is she? Is she fine?”

“One of my men has seen a woman looking very much like her, riding a motorcycle that seemed to belong to the Scorpion gang.”

“What?” Toast frowned. “What would Furiosa have with them?”

“I think she stole the motorcycle,” Guaneus said. “Or bought it. But she was heading north. To the Salt Field.”

“Why?” Dag asked.

“She knows there’s nothing there,” Cheeda added, confused.

“Was Capable with her?”

“My man didn’t see her but she most likely is,” Guaneus said. He lowered his eyes and shook his head, sighing heavily.

“I think it’s my fault.”

“How?” Toast asked immediately, her eyes narrowed.

“A few days before she disappeared we talked. I told her I am worried a bit about our water supply. It’s not as waste as it used to be and it might run out some day, albeit I don’t expect it to be anytime soon. She said we should look for another source, suggested to cross the Salt Field to find out what is there.”

Guaneus looked at Toast.

“I forbade her to do it, said it was a suicide. Perhaps she went nevertheless.”

The wives fell silent. Dag cuddled her daughter softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Looks like her,” she said silently.

“Yes, seems like something Furiosa would do,” Cheeda added. Toast was still looking at him. Guaneus knew she could not look through the expression of concern he was wearing. But yet she did not look convinced completely.

“I sent three men after them,” he lied. “Hope for any news soon.”

“Thank you,” Cheeda said and gave him a weak smile he returned. He nodded and left, calculating in his head. He had already sent spies in every direction and still there was no news about Capable. He would have to keep an eye on Toast as well. She would most probably meet the same fate as Furiosa, Guaneus thought as he was quickly walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a longer hiatus another take. Hope you liked, thanks for reading and please, comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the first part. Thank you for reading, hope you liked and comment please. Thanks!


End file.
